


SDCC 2014 Drabbles

by fresne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, SDCC, San Diego Comic-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tiara was forlorn, stored in the wrong bin, and slightly munged at the tip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forlorn!

**Author's Note:**

> Last year for San Diego Comic Con, I thought I'd spend some of my line sitting time writing little ficlets of various fandoms visiting SDCC, but um... wow that was way too ambitious and acquired a plot.
> 
> We'll see if I keep it up, but my goal is to do a drabble a day on whatever comes into my head.
> 
> Not quite sure why a Tiara from an outfit I'm not wearing this year decided to make an appearance, but there you go. Packing last night was quite frantic.

Forlorn. The tiara was forlorn.

Oh, it did not look it with its gold foil round a plastic headband and jaunty red star painted on its up sweep.

Nevertheless. The gauntlets have been packed for Comic-con. The golden lasso too. The star spangled skirt. The red top with the (black – this costume is purely Red Sun) eagle. The red star earrings. The red boots. Packed. All packed!

The tiara bent from that time it fell behind the dresser (oh why, oh why, oh why was it let to fall) sits in the wrong bin. 

Tragedy.

Averted. 

Triumph!

Into the bag!


	2. Short

The Hall H line: dominator of dreams and destroyer of hopes. 

It had started out well. With the first person setting a stake at the very front of the Hall H line at 1:30 on Wednesday. An entire sixteen hours before the line would be compressed by the attendants. Oh, people had slept in line, which was only right and the Hall H line's due. But… it was short.

The Hall H blamed wristbands. 

The Hall H line was meant to contain tens of thousands in trembling hope.

The Ballroom 20 line consoled the Hall H line. Friday and Saturday!


	3. Not Star Crossed - the opposite really

Cross played Loki shared bagels with cross played Winter Soldier. They couldn't go to the Comics and Gender CAC, because Fem-Loki swore that she'd sell a kidney (not hers, maybe Thor's) to ask if Lola was named after the song "Lola" by the Kinks or "Whatever Lola Wants". 

The chatter was soft. 

Nerd HQ the night before. Sore calves.

Pink Bunny hat was there for Legend of Korra. 

Star Wars marries Star Trek shirt offered up some donuts. They ate sugar and took turns with the Starbucks line.

Strangers. They cheered the early morning dragon. Cheered as the line loaded.


	4. The Stream

A river. They are a river. Not like River Tam, but like a river of people rushing in narrow channels made of chains and stanchions. 

"We need you to stay close together," says the volunteer. 

They rush. They are rapids. 

A sudden calm in the midsection. These human waters are slower flowing. Washing back and forth Still. 

Hope. 

Hope.

Hope.

And a really strong desire for caffeine. 

Rush into the darkened room. Tweeting back out to the line. Find a seat. Can anyone spare a seat? Hope. 

The doors closes and the line is dammed up. 

Until the next panel.

**Author's Note:**

> If after reading my fiction here, you would like to read more about me and my writing check out my profile.


End file.
